


On the Edge of Eden's Wall

by thegraceofebonee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Awkward Flirting, Gen, Hanging Out, Intrigue, Nudity, Religious Discussion, Scene: Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Smitten Aziraphale (Good Omens), Smitten Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegraceofebonee/pseuds/thegraceofebonee
Summary: The humans have just been kicked out of the garden, and Aziraphale talks about his concerns to the only other being that is still left there
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 6





	On the Edge of Eden's Wall

**Author's Note:**

> ∘☽༓☾∘ This was written for the Ineffebruary event on Amino. The prompt was to revamp a scene from Good Omens, so I decided to rewrite (or revamp) the Garden of Eden scene with Aziraphale and Crowley (known as Crawly then). Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also this comes from the idea that I believe that they should've been naked when they met. Clothes were not a thing.

The humans had just left. The hole in the wall would eventually need to be sealed, but Aziraphale wanted to watch the humans as long as possible. He sat on the edge of the wall with his feet dangling over the sides. He was fidgeting with worry. He wondered what they would do now that they didn’t have the luxury of the garden. He sensed when the serpent slithered up beside him. He then transformed into his human body and sat next to Aziraphale’s left with legs also dangling over the edge. They stared out in silence for a minute.

“Well, that went down like a lead balloon,” said the serpent.

“What is a lead balloon?” asked Aziraphale.

“Ah it is this idea that I’m working on. I won’t make much sense until much later,” said the serpent. “What I mean though is that this turned out very poorly.”

“Well it was basically your fault. You are the demon. You tempted them into it… what did you say your name was again?”

“Crawly. Yes, but it’s the first offence of a millennia. I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”

“Well, it must BE bad otherwise you wouldn’t have tempted them into it. Besides, that wasn’t the only reason. The Almighty didn’t want them to eat from the Tree of Life. They weren’t supposed to eat from the Tree of Knowledge, so their punishment is be banished from the garden so they won’t eat from the Tree of Life. They are no longer allowed to live forever.

“Not very subtle of the Almighty though. Create humans and give them life only to take it away just because they messed up one time. I see She hasn’t changed much.” Crawly says curtly. “If She really didn’t want them to eat it, why not put it someplace they can’t reach it. Why not put it on the top of a high mountain or the moon? How can She be mad when She put it directly in the middle of the garden where they live? They go by it every day without going outside of the garden. They were bound to eventually try with or without my influence. Makes you wonder if it was planned that way. Wonder what G-d is really planning?”

“Best not to speculate. We cannot comprehend what is planned for us. It’s not for us to try and understand. The Great Plan is ineffable.”

“Oh, it’s ineffable is it? That just means you don’t know anything. Sounds like things would work out a lot better if She would tell us what is going on. Blind faith is never good for anyone.”

“Well I’m sure even if we were told, it would still be impossible to put into words. We are merely angels. We could only dream of being on Her level.”

Crawly then observes Aziraphale and realizes that something is missing. “Didn’t you have a flaming sword? I totally remember you threatening me with it when we first met. Yeah, it was flaming like anything. What happened to it?”

Aziraphale began to fidget as he turned to look away from Crawly. “Uhh, well… here is the thing…” he started stuttering out.

“You lost already, didn’t you? I wonder what the Almighty is going to say about that.”

“Actually… I gave it away,” Aziraphale mumbled.

“You WHAT?”

“I GAVE IT AWAY!”

Crawly just stared at a panicking Aziraphale with mouth agape. “What, you just decided that the humans needed a flaming sword?”

“The animals have turned vicious now! They used to be so calm and beautiful…”

“Yes, I remember your affinity for picking up every animal and cuddling them.”

Aziraphale blushes a deep crimson. “If I had known that you were a demon in disguise, I would have never picked you up. Anyway, since things have changed, animals and humans need to… kill each other to live. Even though I don’t like the ideas of them hurting any other living thing, I wanted to make sure they would be alright. It’s going to be cold out there and she’s expecting.”

“How did a human get in there anyway?” asked offhandedly.

Aziraphale still inside his own head did not hear him and continued on with his panicked ramblings. “Oh, I wonder if I will get in trouble for that. I do hope I didn’t do the wrong thing.”

“Oh you’re an angel. I don’t think you can do the wrong thing.”

“And yet you did. A third of our kind did.”

Crawly thought about this and shook his head in agreement. “You’re right. Apparently we did. Does it make you afraid? Thinking you did the wrong thing?”

“It’s been bothering me.”

“I’ve been worrying too because what if I did the right thing with the whole eat the apple business. Can that be possible? A demon doing the right thing.”

“Maybe.” Aziraphale thought about this over in his head. “If angels do the wrong thing, they could fall. Does that mean that if a demon does the right thing, they could elevate?”

“I highly doubt that, but then again, a demon has never really tried to do the right thing. Not that I know of. I don’t think I want to find out though because a demon could get into a lot of trouble doing the right thing. It’d be funny if we both got it wrong eh? If I did the good thing and you did the bad one?”

Aziraphale looked scandalized. “No! It wouldn’t be funny at all.”

Thunder boomed overhead. Both of them looked up to the sky. “What is happening?” asked Crawly. “That has never happened before.”

“I think the angels that created the clouds called it rain. It’s where the water, like here on earth, comes down from them.”

“Oh so that’s what those puffy things do. I thought they were for decoration.” He looked out at the humans who were fading away in the distance. “Will they be ok? How does this rain affect them?”

“Well only time will tell, but water doesn’t seem to hurt them. However the cold does. It’s not warm like it was here in the garden. Water can make it cold for them. They seem to hurt from too much cold.”

“Is that why they have those leaves around them?” Crawly asked.

“Yes, they need protection now. Another part of their punishment was not having protection from the elements. When G-d was protecting them, it didn’t bother them, but now they need to create things. That is the first thing they created. They call them clothes, and when not with them, they are said to be naked.”

“So will we need to wear them now? Is there any reason why we can’t be naked in our human form? We are not exactly like them and therefore shouldn’t need protection.”

The sky continued to get darker as clouds rolled in. “I really don’t know. Our physical bodies may react like theirs, so we can fit in better. Also, I think out of respect for them we should. It would be like showing off in front of them because we could be without clothes while they can’t.”

“I mean they can. Only now they can’t do it all the time. I wonder if they will get in even more trouble if they went without clothes. Also, what another great and brilliant gift from the creator. Create humans with a body that is said to be beautifully made, and then go and make them ashamed of it. Who wants to wear plants over themselves all the time? I certainly don’t.”

“Well, that is still mostly your fault. At least promise me you will wear clothes around the humans. If they are uncomfortable with their nakedness, I am sure they would not appreciate you being naked.” Aziraphale looked over at Crawly’s body.

Crawly looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you supposed to be persuading me to stay away from the humans?”

“Well I have become used to your wiles. I realize that you’re going to do what you want, but I know that can at least rein you in a little. You seem to be intrigued by me.”

Crawly’s face turned red. “I am not!” he sputtered out. “You’re just my enemy and it’s easier to thwart you if I’m close. If anyone is taken with whom, it would be you with me.”

“Well, I am an angel and it is my duty to treat all of G-d’s creatures with empathy.”

Crawly gave a small smile at the angel’s kindness even though he didn’t believe all angels thought that way. He decided not to respond and just let the moment turn quiet as the clouds continued to roll in. Rain started falling softly, and Aziraphale brought his wing up to shelter Crawly who then scooted closer to him. They continued to sit as they watched this new world. Only G-d knows what is in store for them.


End file.
